Merry Christmas 2014 PersonaPhantomVampire
by phantomgamer
Summary: Welcome to the first Phantomgamer Christmas story. its a short story that will answer some questions and raise some more. but it also has crucial information for any followers of my stories. please leave a review with questions or concerns.


As the sun set at Youkai academy, a brilliant flash encompassed the land. As light levels returned to normal, the students and faculty looked about in amazement. The campus and forest of Youkai academy were adorned in beautiful Christmas decorations, and the whole monster dimension seemed to be experiencing a lovely snow. And in the forest outside the school, about a half mile down the 'road' a group of students who ended up living together, through means that shall be explained later, left the house (Which since one of them was American, therefore already had the house decorated) and saw the beauty around them.

"Whoa, I thought the school was enchanted to never change seasons, and whats with the Christmas makeover!" exclaimed Danny Fenton/Phantom. "I don't know, but get back in here! You're part vampire now, you'll get hurt!" shouted Kokoa Shuzen-eventualy to be Fenton/Phantom. "he seems fine to me, why isn't the snow hurting him?" asked Mato Kuroi/Black Rock Shooter. "It's probably some form of magical snow, like Yuki-Onna snow." replied Catalina Mewler. "its really cold papa." said Hinoko Phantom/Fenton, Danny and Kokoa's adoptive/foster/might as well be their, Dragon daughter. "these decorations look like Americanized Christmas decorations, just like the ones we put up Danny-San"said Kenshin Himura, the immortal cursed former battousai. "for the last time Kenshin, drop the San, we are friends, and thanks to my vampire blood, me and Kokoa are both going to live forever just like you. And I won't deal with you adding the San to my name every time you talk to me." said Danny as he sighed for the thousandth time. "alright Danny, I will remember that." replied Kenshin as he walked to the trees.

Suddenly, a young man appeared near them in a flash of light. "hey Danny, whats up?" Danny turned to look at the strange young man when suddenly he got a killer headache. He saw the others getting one as well and he realized what was happening. "Jesus Christ PG, are you crazy? Why did you just do that to all of us at once, making a fan fiction character aware of their fictional existence is dangerous. You know that, the last time you did anything remotely that stupid was when... you know." the young man now known as PG was now blushing. "yeah, that story finally got deleted from my files recently, now no one will ever even know it existed. But I fixed the process since then. I had revelations since then. Now they know that they are only fiction in MY universe. They are still real as the earth around them here and in their own universes." Danny just shook his head. Kokoa walked up to PG and bowed. "thank you so much. If it weren't for you I would be... in a very bad position." PG shrugged. Don't worry about it. Once this Christmas special is over, you won't even remember this stuff, and you won't even know about the massive changes I'm making. But till I leave, you guys get a big ole Christmas party." says PG before getting K. by Kenshin. "he probably should have seen that coming." stated Mato, as she began lifting the unconscious fanfic writer.

When PG woke up, he rubbed his head and said, "Yeah, sorry about that Kenshin, I was trying to balance the team and I couldn't seem to find a better 'Obi-wan' Character for the group, you, are perfect for that role since you are an absolute GOD of swordsmanship. That combined with two hundred years of wisdom, and supernatural growth, you are just the best choice to be in this group." Kenshin sighed, "this one understands your thoughts, but this one also doesn't like the pain you put me through." Danny nodded, "most of us you gave a better situation, he is the only one you actively hurt. He was entitled to that hit." PG nodded "agreed. But I stand by my decision Also, we need to go pick up everyone else. Plus there's someone you all need to meet, and another you need to say goodbye to , at least for a while." the group looked to each other, they had no clue what he was talking about. "don't worry, you'll understand."

PG then led the group of characters to the school courtyard "OI TSKUNE! GETYOUR HAREM HERE FOR A MOMENT!" yelled PG. "jeeze, did you yell loud enough?"asked Danny. PG Shrugged as the harem approached. "hey, Whats the deal putting these weird thoughts in our heads, this fictional character shit isn't funny!" yelled Kurumu as she approached PG. "it's true, but don't worry, we're real here, and in the realities we come from too." said Danny. Kurumu started to protest but PG intervened and said, "Hold it, Would you honestly prefer to be put in a situation where you will always be second bird to Moka, any of you?" the girls of the harem, minus outer Moka who was having a bit of an existential crisis, slowly shook their heads. "then don't, I'm about to do a big fucking change to this reality, and if you guys aren't willing, then even I don't know what's going to happen. But I promise this will make everyone here happy. All you guys *****************************************. Are you guys OK with that" the whole harem looked at each other tentatively for a few moments before slowly nodding.

"alright." PG started screaming like a Dragon ball Z character and then...

He coughed a lot.

"OK that didn't work. Backup plan it is." he pulled out a giant pair of scissors He cut the air in front of him and took out a big red button. "here we go," he pressed the button and suddenly there was a whole new group of people in front of the two groups. "it took you long enough PG." said a boy with blue hair. "Minato was about to fall asleep on my shoulder." Pouted a Blonde robot girl. "Aigis, You spend more time with him than any of us." pointed out a girl with teal hair. "Fuuka's Right, you're almost out of vacation days with the shadow operative's too." said a buff man with white hair. "Akihiko, she has enough day's off to keep this habit going for another year."stated a tall woman with red hair. "jeez Mitsuru, I'm her older sister and even I don't have her days off memorized." said a silver haired robot girl. "you can stop trying to be secretive Labrys, I've seen you counting the days to you two's next shared maintenance days." said a brunette. "Wow Yukari, are you stalking HER now?" said a man with a baseball cap and goatee, who was punched rather quickly. "wow Junpei you almost went a week without pissing her off. Chidori would be proud." said a strong looking young man, with brown hair and a white dog at his feet. "nice one Ken. How's Koromaru been?" said PG.

The crowd of newcomers was large, and the Harem and Phantom house were quite busy greeting them for a while. Eventually PG stopped them and began talking. "I'm sure you are all curious as to why I brought you all here today. Well the answer's simple. I have both of your stories going on right now, but I just got stuck at a point. So now I'm bringing your story lines together. Both stories will be happening together. The way I'm doing this is simple. The first year, starring Minato since Danny's not there yet, is covered in persona + Vampire. The second year will be covered in both Persona + Vampire, and Phantom + Vampire, up till the point when the newspaper club leaves to Help Moka. Then the two groups will be joined for the mid-quil story, Rosario + Phantom Persona's at this point *******************************************. then as the whole story reaches crescendo, phantom house will be called back to the school to defend against Fairy Tale's forces there, and Minato and crew plus an extra few, will be sent after the fairy tale main base, and Aucard, at which point, they will return to their respective stories. Once the events of the manga are complete, plans for sequels involving both main groups in their new settings will be made, including a feature I am planning now called, 'Yearbooks at Youkai Academy' and will be little one shots of the small adventures each group go through whilst they finish their education at Youkai academy." everybody stared at PG in amazement that he had planned ahead that far. "but for now, let's have a Christmas party!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

about a half an hour later, the whole group was gathered in the school gym, and the party had started. Everybody was mingling and making small talk. They were regularly visited by school mates and teachers, who were also invited, but the sheer amount of Youkai in the room detered most from trying to do anything. As the clock ticked away, the whole group noticed how PG was getting more excited. Eventualy Aigis broke down and asked why he was so excited. "isn't it obvious? It's almost midnight! It's almost Christmas!" he said giddy as a child. The response garnered some chuckles from the other guests. "aren't you guys excited too? After all, everyone gets a Christmas present from me on Christmas morning. Presents get opened at even sharp." everyone seemed intrigued by what sort of present an omnipotent being would give them. "so off to bed by three. Everyone bunks it casa del Phantom!" the whole group agreed, and in a fit of nostalgia, they went back to the house in childish excitement waiting for Christmas morning.

The moon reached it's peak quickly and the sound of hooves and bells sounded off the roof of the house. The houses occupants slept through the bringing of gifts and santa clause received strawberry onigiri and milk.

In the morning everyone awoke to the sound of a happy young dragon child trying to wake up her parents. "Okaa-san! Otou-san! Santa came! Santa came!" the older members laughed quietly to themselves as they remembered their childhoods. Even those with painfull ones somehow found the happyness to be comforting. The assembled heroes all began shuffling tiredly down the stairs into the main parlor, only to be amazed by a huge Christmas tree, reaching well past where the roof should have reached, surrounded by a veritable mountain of presents, and a train big enough to carry the whole group. "holy...cow, right cow. That thing is huge! How is..." Junpei asked. The students of Youkai academy shrugged saying "Magic" while PG, Ruby, and Yukari(Sendou) said "Undetectable extension charm." the three then proceeded to do a three way no look high five. "i gathered all the presents you guys would have gotten from both realities for you here in the new reality."

with that little tidbit of information, everyone was excited, if only in there heads. But before they could reach the presents PG stopped them. "whoa there, what about breakfast? Do you know how difficult it is to get half of food network together to cook a Christmas feast is? I even got Gordon Ramsey, to make our breakfast!" upon hearing that, the entire crowd minus Hinoko, who was held back by Kokoa, stopped moving and looked straight at PG. "you got the chefs of food network, and Gordon Ramsey, to cook for us. Even I can't afford that. How rich are you?" asked Mitsuru with wide eyes. "me? I'm poor as a pauper. I had to bend reality like a Mother... hugger in order to get them all working together and tailor the recipes to be safe for vampires, and whatnot. It probably took me around four months." PG suddenly looked tired. "and I've been going through shi-stuff in my reality. Crazy stuff. I'm pretty sure even after all I've shown you, you guy's would have a difficult time believing me. But I'm ready to get back to the keyboard, and bring my vision to fruition." with that statement he looked ready for anything.

After eating a breakfast feast everyone began opening their presents. The warriors and wanderers alike enjoyed a great variety of gifts and the company of dear friends. And as the sun set and the younger folk played with toys, while the older folk sat by the fire telling old stories and spinning new ones. As they all sat down for Christmas dinner, PG called attention. "as our day of peace and togetherness draws to a close, I am happy to say that the future of all of you is looking great! A future full of love, strength, and adventure. And I promise to you all that your tales will be told. And you will all be happy." PG raised his glass to toast. "now, seeing as I won't be doing anything until the new year, I propose a toast, to a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" they all raised their glasses in salute. "CHEERS!" they all exclaimed.

And as the snow fell outside the house and the sounds of laughter and joy ring through the night. We see a man in red garb looking at the house from a distance as he- "Phantom gamer." -um yes Alucard? "you didn't tell them about our little deal." no, it was supposed to be a surprise. "why wouldn't you tell them, they seemed to be your friends." more like beloved step children for most of them but close enough. Besides, if I told them I have a feeling they would remember it at an instinctual level even after me mind wiping them to get the story back together. "you're probably right. After all if they knew-" stop! Were still recording! Shit I gotta edit this out. "don't bother, give them a little tease of what's to come." are you sure? Sir Integra won't like this, you know that. "think of it as a favor to a friend. You helped me exist again far earlier than I believed I would. You even donated that very special blood you found. The Hellsing organization owes you." true, well since you're here and we're keeping this segment why not finish off this Christmas special? "certainly. We wish you all dear readers, a merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, and a lovely Kwanzaa. And of course a happy new year. Phantomgamer will be on hiatus until February when he will be continuing Persona+Vampire, Phantom+Vampire is not going to be returning until after Persona+Vampire has reached year two." Good night folks and I hope everyone reading this gets many wonderful presents.


End file.
